To meet the demand for wireless data traffic, which has increased since deployment of 4th-generation (4G) communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5th-generation (5G) or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘beyond 4G network’ or a ‘post long-term evolution (LTE) system’.
It is considered that the 5G communication system will be implemented in millimeter wave (mmWave) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To reduce propagation loss of radio waves and increase a transmission distance, a beam forming technique, a massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) technique, a full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO) technique, an array antenna technique, an analog beam forming technique, and a large scale antenna technique are discussed in 5G communication systems.
In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud radio access networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, a device-to-device (D2D) communication, a wireless backhaul, a moving network, a cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation, and the like.
In the 5G system, a hybrid frequency shift keying (FSK) and quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) modulation (FQAM) and a sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM) scheme, and a filter bank multi carrier (FBMC) scheme, a non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA) scheme, and a sparse code multiple access (SCMA) scheme as an advanced access technology have been developed.
A paging process which is performed in a general wireless communication system will be described below.
Firstly, an example of a paging process which is performed in a general wireless communication system will be described with reference to FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 schematically illustrates an example of a paging process which is performed in a general wireless communication system according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a paging process in FIG. 1 is a paging process which is supported in a 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) LTE mobile communication system, and supports a paging operation for a mobile station (MS) using two channels, i.e., a scheduling channel and a data channel. The term MS will be interchangeable with the term user equipment (UE), device, subscriber station, and the like.
A base station (BS) transmits the first paging signal through a scheduling channel. The first paging signal is a signal indicating whether there is paging, and the BS transmits the first paging signal thereby all MSs within a cell managed by the BS may receive the first paging signal. The term BS will be interchangeable with the term node B, evolved node B (eNB), evolved universal terrestrial radio access network (E-UTRAN) node B, access point (AP), and the like.
MSs which do not receive the first paging signal or do not normally receive the first paging signal through the scheduling channel among the MSs transit to a sleep mode.
The BS transmits the second paging signal through a data channel, and the second paging signal includes a paging message. The paging message includes an MS identifier (ID) for an MS which is paged, i.e., a target MS. So, the target MS identifies that there is paging for the target MS.
In a paging process which is performed in a general wireless communication system as described in FIG. 1, all MSs need to decode the first and second paging signals for paging which targets a specific MS. So, power consumption of an MS is increased due to the decoding for the first and second paging signals.
An example of a paging process which is performed in a general wireless communication system has been described with reference to FIG. 1, and another example of a paging process which is performed in a general wireless communication system will be described with reference to FIG. 2.
FIG. 2 schematically illustrates another example of a paging process which is performed in a general wireless communication system according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 2, a paging process in FIG. 2 is a paging process proposed for supplementing a paging process in FIG. 1, and enables only MSs which need to receive the second paging signal to receive the second paging signal, not all MSs by including information on the MSs which need to receive the second paging signal, i.e., a paging group into the first paging signal.
A paging process performed in a general communication system as described in FIG. 2 may be enhanced compared to a paging process as described in FIG. 1 for power consumption of an MS. However, the paging process as described in FIG. 2 needs to allocate a paging group ID for each of paging groups, so resource efficiency is decreased due to allocation of a paging group ID. The paging groups are generated for all MSs, so a paging group which will receive the second paging signal needs to include a plurality of MSs.
So, in a paging process performed in a general communication system as described in FIG. 2, many MSs need to decode the first and second paging signals for paging which targets a specific MS as ever. So, power consumption of an MS is increased due to the decoding for the first and second paging signals.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.